


Cliffhanger

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Cliffhanger

This was not how it was supposed to go. It was suppose to be a simple tag and trace. Somehow Hydra knew you were coming and the simple mission turned into an all out battle.  
“How’s it going Doll?” Steve’s voice comes over your ear piece.   
“Uh, slowly.” You respond shooting at a few Hydra agents then ducking around the side of the building. “Bingo.” You mutter seeing the generators.   
“Do you have it?” Natasha huffs.  
“Yea, give me two and we can get out of here.” You say running to the generators.   
“Copy. Widow, Hawkeye cover her.” Cap says. You don’t see it until it’s too late. Someone had seen you coming and shot an explosive. It doesn’t hit you but it’s close enough that it throws you off your feet and tumbling down the hill. Your feet slip off the edge of the cliff first. You grasp at the roots of the trees getting enough of a grip to hold on but not enough to pull yourself up from the side of the cliff.   
“Shit!” You yelp. “I could use a little help.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m sort of hanging off the side of a cliff. I’m slipping.”   
“Hawkeye can you get there?” Widow asks sounding slightly anxious.   
“Nope. They’ve got me pinned. You?”  
“Negative.” She grunts. Oh this is not good.   
“Uh guys. I really don’t have much grip left.” You say as your fingers slide down another half inch.  
“Hold on Doll! I’m coming!” Cap says, “Give me a second. Nat I could use some cover fire.”  
“Copy.” There’s another explosion and a few small rocks trickle down the side of the mountain.   
“Maybe try not to shake the mountain while you do that Widow.” You say as your foot slips away from the cliff side. Your fingers slide a little further, you don’t have much more to hold on to and as there’s another loud boom you loose grip with your left hand completely.  
“Steve! Where are you?”  
“I’m by the back of the building. Where are you?”  
“East side!” That’s when you see him scanning the cliff’s edgy. “Steve!” You shriek. His eyes meet yours and he sprints down the mountain toward you. He catches your right hand just as another explosion rocks the cliff.   
“I got you Doll.” He does too, pulling you back up the cliff and into his lap. “Are you okay?”  
“Yea. Thanks to you.” You’re not sure you’re going to be able to walk you’re shaking so badly.   
“Let’s blow those generators.” He says helping you to your feet then twisting and pulling you onto his back. “I have a feeling I can move a little quicker than you right now.”  
“Just right now?” You tease. You steadfastly refuse to go running with him because he laps you every few minutes and it drives you crazy. He brings you up the steep slope and you place the charges, connect them and start them.   
“We’ve got two minutes.” You say, Steve motions you back onto his back and then takes off at a full sprint. You reach the quinjet before Hawkeye and Black Widow. Steve puts you down gently and you catch his chin in your hand. “Thank you.” You mutter then press your lips to his cheek, before you can make your exit he turns his head and plants his mouth on yours. Yes. You pull away, grin up at him then climb into the pilot seat as Black Widow and Hawkeye come running onto the jet.   
“We’re good to go.” Steve says quietly from behind you. You take off as the charges blow taking out all power and 75% of the structure. It definitely wasn’t a perfect mission but it was a mission accomplished. You were all going home safe and sound, and you had learned something on this one. Your crush on Steve Rogers was absolutely returned.


End file.
